This invention relates to a surface winder and method and, more particularly, to winding of flexible web material into rolls/logs such as are commonly used in kitchen toweling and toilet tissue.
Surface winding, as well as center winding, has been practiced for developing convolute rolls/logs. A discussion is found in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,724. There, surface winding was achieved by belts which were difficult to handle and expensive. Another approach to surface winding is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,698 which makes use of cradle rolls.
According to the instant invention, the lower winding roll of the cradle is reciprocated and is advantageous over the '698 patent because there is more time for rider roll action and therefore the potential for more winding cycles per minute. Further, the roll motion is slow, gentle and simple compared to the changing of roll surface speed of the '698 patent. Still further, the surface winder of the invention avoids the harder wind about the core characteristic of the '698 patent.
Another principal feature of the invention is the means for web control at cutoff/transfer. This provides for web gathering and improves transfer and initial wind quality. Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.